


A Temporary Switch

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Castiel, a lot of dirty talk like that's my shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to top, just once maybe? Dean, of course, is always one for a challenge. Especially when that challenge turns out to be insanely rewarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I put humiliation in the tags but I didn't quite know what to call it so I'll warn here: Cas calls Dean a slut and a cockslut.

"Dean, are you sure?"

"Yes, just- fuck- I'll tell you if I need to stop, alright?"

Dean winced as Castiel pushed against his rim again. He'd asked to top so sweetly, all "could we switch places" and innocent eyes. Of course Dean agreed. It's not like he didn't want to. Dean Winchester was nothing if not one for a challenge.

"Fuck," he gasped as the finger breached his entrance. Castiel slid in only to the first knuckle. "Just go all the way in, I'll tell you when to mov- shit," he hissed.

"You can stop at any time and we can do what we usually do. I don't mind, Dean."

"No, it's fine, Cas. I got this," he said as he fought to relax with the digit inside of him. Castiel was so damn patient, it was unreal. "Move."

As Castiel slowly pulled his finger out to the first knuckle again, Dean groaned at the pleasure and pain. When the angel pushed it back in, Dean gasped out a moan. When that finger bent slightly and hit Dean's prostate perfectly, Dean yelped. This position was perfect, with Dean on his hands and knees with Castiel's hardness poking directly into his thigh.

"Fuck, harder," Dean rasped. Castiel obliged with a soft smile on his lips. He worked the finger in and out, hitting the bundle of nerves every few times. Dean didn't notice the cold lubed finger pressing against him until he heard himself gasp as his body stretched to accommodate two fingers.

This was better. So much better. Not only was the second finger working wonders as Castiel scissored and stretched him open, but goddammit if he wasn't tempted to bottom exclusively from here on out. Why had Cas wanted to give this up? Dean was achingly hard as a third finger joined the other two, no longer bothering to worry about waking Sam up with his sounds.

"Fuck, Cas, please," he groaned.

"Please what?" Castiel asked smugly, hitting Dean's prostate directly.

"God, fuck me, please," Dean begged.

"I'm sorry, Dean, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Dean heard Castiel covering himself with lube, the slick noises winding Dean up like a toy mouse.

"Fuck me," he yelled, muffling it with a pillow.

Castiel was having none of it. He pulled Dean's head up by his hair and leaned over the man, causing him to groan softly at the new position of the fingers inside of him. He bit Dean's earlobe and growled, "Louder, Dean."

"Fuck me, Cas, please," Dean yelled, no longer caring about anything but Castiel's dick.

"Slut," was the only word he got as the hand holding his hair up now pushed him down, holding his cheek to the pillow as he pushed at his entrance with his cock.

Dean didn't have to say or do anything, because apparently Cas knew exactly what he was doing. Even with the prep it still had an undesirable stretch. Dean hissed as Castiel pushed in at a snail's pace. He whimpered when the angel bottomed out with a groan, filling Dean completely. He felt insanely full; Castiel's cock had looked big as it was but inside him was a different story.

Castiel's hips twitched softly, and Dean rolled his own hips in response. At that, Castiel took control again, pulling out almost completely, then slamming back in. "Fuck," Dean hissed, losing himself in the sensations.

Castiel chuckled, sending shivers down Dean's spine. He bent over again to place a soft kiss on the back of Dean's neck below his hand, before whispering, "That's the plan."

He started a ruthless place, grabbing Dean's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he slammed into him over and over. Dean fucked himself back on Castiel's dick just as hard, babbling, "yes, fuck, more, please, Cas, oh god, fuck, fuck, harder, fuck".

"I want you to scream my name when you cum. Think you can do that, Dean? Let everyone in Kansas know how much you love my cock? How you've ruined a pure little angel? I want everyone to know you're mine, that my dick has you writhing."

"C-Cas, fuck, don't talk like that, god, right there!"

"I bet you're denying it because you're not mine. Any cock could make you fall apart, is that it? After all I've done for you, you're just a flithy cockslut."

"No, god, I'm all yours, fuck, nobody could make me cum like you Cas," Dean cried out.

Castiel pounded harder, trailing soft bites from the nape of Dean's neck up to the corner of his jaw and giving his hair a slight tug. "Then do it. Cum on my cock. Now, Dean."

Dean did exactly that, screaming and babbling as he fisted the sheets. He tightened and convulsed, shaking and shooting endless ropes of cum onto the bed below him as Cas continued to thrust just as rough, gripping his hips for stability.

When Dean had recovered slightly, still riding the aftershocks in his softening cock every time Castiel hit his prostate, he focused on Cas again.

He looked him in the eyes. "You like that, huh? You like fucking me until I scream for your cock? I love it. I want everyone to know I'm yours, all yours. I wanna walk around feeling how sore I am because of you. I wanna be dripping your cum, always."

With that last word Castiel's hips stuttered, burying himself deep as he whimpered into Dean's freckled shoulder. He clutched his hips for dear life, definitely hard enough to leave dark purple marks, and filled Dean up with rope after rope of his cum. 

Both men sighed as he pulled out, rolling over to lay down on their backs together. Castiel pulled Dean in close so his head was on the angel's chest, arms wrapped around each other.

"I liked that very much, Dean."

The man simply chuckled. "We can do it again later, Smitey."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are insanely appreciated! I threw this together from 5AM to 6 AM out of horny boredom and didn't bother re-reading it for errors so I'm sorry if it's not as great as the last two!


End file.
